Juanita
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Juanita| jname=ジャンタ | tmname=Janta | image=Juanita M14.png | size=165px | caption=Juanita| gender=Female | hometown=Eindoak Town | region=Unova | relatives=Damon (son), Carlita (daughter)| anime=yes | epnum=M14 | epname=White—Victini and Zekrom Black—Victini and Reshiram| enva=Khristine Hvam| java=Mao Daichi| }} Juanita (Japanese: ジャンタ Janta) is a character who appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. She is the mother of Damon and Carlita. History Juanita owns a souvenir shop in Eindoak Town that she operates with the assistance of her , selling various Victini-related goods during the Eindoak Harvest Festival. Years prior to the events of the movies, Juanita and her son Damon—possibly before Carlita was born—traveled to the ruined site where the Kingdom of the Vale once stood. Expressing a wish for the People of the Vale to be able to again live there, Juanita instilled the dream that would drive Damon's actions years later. In the present, when Damon explains his goals to his family, Juanita and Carlita support him, along with Mannes. However, once they realize how far he is willing to go to accomplish the resurrection of the Kingdom of the Vale, Juanita makes a desperate bid to stop her son, sending Golurk to fight Damon's or . She fails, but before Reshiram or Zekrom can deliver a finishing blow to Golurk, the other dragon appears under the control of to stop it. Later, when the Sword of the Vale castle begins flying out of control, Juanita evacuates on Mannes's helicopter and sends Golurk to save Damon from falling to his death. She is last seen once the Sword of the Vale is set down in a new location, encouraging Damon to fulfill their shared dream by aiding in the construction of a new Kingdom of the Vale there. Juanita made a cameo appearance in I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. She was seen with her Golurk in Eindoak Town. Pokémon acts as her assistant and partner at her souvenir shop. Later in the film, she used it to try to stop Damon from accidentally destroying the planet in his quest to restore the Kingdom of the Vale. In Black—Victini and Reshiram, Golurk is . In White—Victini and Zekrom, it is normal-colored. The normal-colored Golurk briefly reappeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. Golurk's known moves are , and .}} In the manga Juanita appears in a where she sends out Golurk to stop . She also plays a similar role from the movie. Pokémon to stop Reshiram when Damon told it to stall the protagonists while he took control of the Kingdom of the Vale. Golurk tried its best with Reshiram but Reshiram was too powerful after it got hit badly by the dragon's attack. Golurk's only known move is .}} In the games A based on Juanita's Golurk was distributed to the Japanese players of at Nintendo Zones in Japan starting on June 17, 2011, then were also distributed over Wi-Fi starting on July 8, 2011. Both the Nintendo Zone and the Wi-Fi distributions ended on September 8, 2011. It was also distributed to the Korean players of Pokémon White over Wi-Fi from November 3, 2011 to January 31, 2012. Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=大地真央 Mao Daichi |en=Khristine Hvam |da=Jette Sophie Sievertsen |fi=Ella Pyhältö |ko=윤승희 Yun Seunghui |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_la=Laura Ayala |es_eu=María Antonia Rodríguez |pt_br=Denise Reis |pl=Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska}} Names Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon de:Juanita es:Juanita fr:Roilita it:Juanita ja:ジャンタ